chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hira Spektor
Hira Spektor is the illegitimate daughter of Angela Petrelli and Ivan Spektor. She originally is from the Ukraine but now lives in New York. Hira is the mother of Zamora Spektor. History Hira manifested aged eighteen, a day after an eclipse had occured in her home. She fell down the stairs but her body turned into diamonds, resulting in no injury. She noticed her reflection in the mirror and panicked. Soon after Hira began to discover more about herself and the things she could do, which all seemed to do with diamonds. However Hira did not know about her diamond aura, until later other evolved humans noticed that they couldn't affect her thoughts or mimic her other abilities. Having been raised by her father, Hira adored him until he told her to flee. Her father explained that he knew about people like her (evolved humans) saying that she would be taken in by the company. Hira was forced to leave the house, her father explained that she would need to change her identity and not use anything that will lead to her being caught or noticed. After learning about the death of her father, she wanted to know about her real mother and other family members. Eventually Hira found her brothers, who were both hiding in Russia while being hunted by the goverment. She was soon accepted by them, and after the persecution of evolved humans stopped, she moved to live in New York to be closer to her maternal family. However Hira does not know that her father is actually alive and not really dead. Whilst in New York she had problems controlling her ability due to some emotional experiences she had. When walking down the street she was being followed by a stranger and was sexually asaulted. A few weeks later, Hira discovered that she was pregnant. It was then revealed that the biological father of her child is really Soma Herrera. This is due to Soma and Kelli Wheaton making a plan to get Hira pregnant so that she would have the child. Kelli said that it needed to happen, as she went into a different timeline in another dimension, and found a child there who could help to save the world. In order for this universe to be saved, the girl needed to be born here, and she would be the daughter of Soma and Hira. However Soma discovered that he was persuaded by Kelli to agree to this plan of getting Hira pregnant, and did not willingly agree to her plan. Evolved Human Abilities Diamond Mimicry Hira has the ability to turn her entire body into a diamond form. The transformation is instantaneous and happens almost within seconds. Hira usually has great control over this ability and consciously chooses when to transform herself into diamond. Hira however can only turn her entire body into diamond and not just a specific part. In her diamond form she remains flexible and has greater strength, being able to lift up to two tonnes. Her stamina is also better and she will not tire at all. Hira's diamond form will also make her more durable and able to withstand great impact and forces, physical damage and extreme temperatures. Hira in fact does not require food, water or oxygen whilst in this form. This ability can also be used to enable another to transform into diamond too, as long as there is physical contact with that person. Diamond Manipulation Hira can also manipulate and create diamonds, either by touching an object and transforming it, or by closing her hands and forming diamonds within. The longer she keeps her hands closed for, the larger the diamonds will be. She can manipulate diamonds into forming a dust, rays or a shield which can be used to protect her. Hira can produce diamond dust from her breath which can be used to distract or even harm others, as well as dust rays from her fingertips that are sharp enough to kill. Hira has also created a protective shield made purely out of diamond when she is frightened. The shield will stem from her feet and protect her from physical attacks. As well, the shield will protect her from being seen by others but will allow her to see outside of the shield. [[Diamond Sight|'Diamond Sight']] Hira can also turn her eyes into diamonds. This will occur automatically when she mimics a diamond form, but she can also make it occur independantly. When she does so Hira has 360'°' vision, because she can refract light in her diamond eyes to see completely around her. This is particulary useful to see anything happening behind her and to see forthcoming attacks from behind. As well, she is able to see clearly in the dark, giving her night vision. Her diamond eyes are also resistant to damage by light or even beams of energy. They are very durable and cannot even be scratched or damaged. [[Diamond Intangibility|'Diamond Intangibility']] As well, Hira can make objects intangible by transforming matter into diamonds, enabling herself or others to pass through the matter. When she does pass through, the diamonds within the matter will fade back into her. The ability only works by transforming the matter into diamond too and also allows her to climb up walls by sinking her hands and feet into diamonds. Hira can also make a person pass through solid matter as long as she has physical contact with them. It is unknown however, if Hira can pass through natural diamond. It seem that Hira can use this ability on all matter, transforming it into diamond upon physical contact. Hira has also used the ability to trap a person between matter, although the outcome for that person is unknown. [[Diamond Aura|'Diamond Aura']] Hira has an automatic aura around her which is called 'diamond'. This is an aura of energy around her than grants her immunity from all mental and empathic abilities, and strengthens when she's frightened. The aura is able to be seen by those who can see auras and thus can be identified by them. The aura is at its strongest when Hira is in her diamond form. Hira's shield also forms from her aura, which makes the shield able to deflect telepathic and empathic abilities. Hira was firstly unaware of this ability, until it was noticed that her thoughts weren't being heard, and she was told that she is immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. Physical Appearance Hira is small and deceptively delicate looking, with a fragile body. She is also very beautiful. Her skin is pale and fair, her hair is a thick blonde, and her eyes are a light brown. Etymology Hira is the name of a Greek Goddess and in Arabic is a name of a cave. The name Hira also means "diamond" in Sanskrit, which could be a reference to her diamond-themed abilities. Her surname Spektor is a variant of the surname Spector, however she is originally from the Ukraine so it may have reference to her heritage, and have a different origin in truth. Category:Characters